Gavin Shai
Gavin's mother unfortunately died due to complications of his labor. Gavin to this day does not know the woman's name. She was from the Corellian world of Talus. As with many from the Corellian system, her family was in the business of shipping and trade, both legal and when needed not so legal. It was through business, as a matter of fact that she would meet Gavin's father, Traest Shai, an up and coming smuggler from the neighboring world of Tralus. Though their union was doomed from the start the two fell in love and were married three years before Gavin was born. During that time Gavin's father worked for both sides of his wife's business, enjoying the less legal jobs more than perhaps he should. Nothing of very much interest would happen to Traest except that he took on jobs that would later lead to jobs with the Rebellion. After Gavin was born however something interesting did indeed happen. Traest left him. His little baby boy who had killed his wife, how could any man want anything to do with such a person. Thankfully Gavin didn't get sent to an orphanage, a family friend named Danni Lian, claiming to be his aunt came for him, before he became a ward of the Fed-Dub government. Danni was originally from Corellia herself, though at that point in time, and for much of Gavin's childhood she split her time living on Tatooine and within the Corporate Sector, where her work kept her most frequently. It was Danni who taught Gavin all the lessons of his early life, including three languages, Corellian, Basic and Ryl. She taught him how to hold a gun, how to operate a speeder, taught him the basics of space travel, passed on her gray area morals, and then in a move that had surprised Gavin she made one of the most important decisions of his life. She sent him to the CSA academy on Kalla. Gavin excelled in the academy just as his mother once had, and found himself enjoying every minute of training, just as his father once had in a less organized learning environment. He was a rather adept marksman even then, and he frequently bested opponents in sparring matches. He wasn't the best pilot of his class, he wasn't even in the top 10, but he more than made up for it with his gunnery abilities. He could have made a great naval officer or ESPO in the ranks of security, however that wasn't the path he was destined to go down. During his time at the academy, Gavin, who was not an unattractive man had his share of relationships, one of them had the signs of turning into something serious. That relationship was with a young Twi'lek woman, Gavin shared many of his classes with. It was through her that Gavin first learned some of the Twi'lek language, but again this was not the path destiny had in mind for young Mr. Shai. After graduation she went to the Naval forces of the Security division only to be executed later for treasonous conduct, the actual charges espionage, sabotage and conspiracy to reduce profits. After the academy Gavin joined the ranks of the Office of the Auditor General, the intelligence division of the Corporate sector authority. serving under later Exo's Morrison Van Sen and Scaven Marx, gavin excelled and quickly became a well respected field agent. though he doesn't often speak of them his adventures ranged from gathering information about the Griffons Alliance before an attack to selling out his own government to the New Republic. After years of dedicated service in the OOAG, Gavin left behind the life of a spy, at least publicly, to become the CEO of Merr-Sonn Military Science. Gavin served as CEO for a number of years before being forced to retire by then ExO Ernest Pallando. Privately however he was still in the thick of things in the Intelligence community, having a budding career with Talon Karrde's Organization, and a secret position with Imperial Intelligence as well. Gavin found in Kyokusha Gackt a wonderful companion, the fact that she was at the time married was easily remedied with her husband's death. Months after Drax Rendolen was killed in a tragic space accident, the two were wed in a private ceremony. Months after Drax escaped his captivity and surprised the new happy couple by still being alive. Kyokusha chose Gavin and the two remained married. Not so easily remedied though was Kyokusha's job as Deputy Director of NRI. This did not sit well with Scaven or some of Gavin's other Imperial colleagues whom were openly hostile towards Gavin's marriage and plotted and schemed for its end. It would later be Ernest Pallando the same man who had married the couple, and driven Shai from his position at Merr-Sonn, who would have the final say in the union's demise, seperating Shai's left knee from his leg via AA-8 shotgun in his own unique divorce ceremony. Once Gavin was patched up he reconnected with old acquaintances Scaven Marx, and Danik Kreldin. Gavin supplied what aid he could to Kredlin's Neo-Imperial Movement from behind the scenes, but was never implicated in the plot. He joined Marx, and Racra in the rebirth of the Black Sun orginazation though that venture ended with Shai buried alive by Tyy'sun Eson when Indren auPhraxis claimed the title of Prince. Rumors circulate that Shai was at one point romantically involved with Petra Doom and while the two were seen together on occasion no confirmation of that has been made. During the formation of the New Sith Order, Shai was an agent of the Dark Lord Malign and his service to Malign continues now that the Sith Lord has returned. From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki. Shai Shai Shai Shai Category:Humans